Code Geass One-Shots
by Imperial-samaB
Summary: A series of Code Geass one-shots that i'll come up with featuring the various characters of the Code Geass World. Will be M or T depending on story. Some will contain lemons. Will be regular Code Geass only none of the spin offs so don't bother asking
1. Haunting Love

Haunting Love

A little one-shot that I came up with for Halloween.

I don't own Code Geass. Anything I use is property of its creators.

(Kallen Kozuki apartment)

"It can't be you Lelouch. I saw you die" Kallen Kozuki said in disbelief as she got up from her bed. The reason she was so stunned is because in front of her was her former leader Lelouch Vi Britannia dressed as Zero and very much alive. When she heard somebody walking through her apartment she assumed that it was her mother coming back from her new job. Of course when her bedroom door opened and Lelouch came in Kallen was stunned. She didn't care that she was wearing just a pair of pink panties or that the man in front of her had a great view of her fantastic breasts, all she cared about was the fact that the man she loved was in front of her despite being dead. It's been two years since his death at the hands of Suzaku Kururugi and the Zero requiem's success. His plan for a new world order had worked as a charm and Kallen was living the life she finally dreamed of the fact that her mother recently finished the treatments for the effects of refrain helped more so. As she went through her daily life she was annoyed by the way people treated him. Many times over the last few years, she wished that she knew what her leader was planning so she could've helped him. Maybe the world wouldn't have thought of him as a demon but as a savior. Maybe she could've been with him as her lover instead of rejecting countless advances from men that would never hold a candle to the one in front of her. Alas that was not to be and Kallen Kozuki was just another student caught up in the daily life of the future after Lelouch's tyranny.

"That's right but don't worry about that now" Lelouch smiled as he walked up to Kallen his eyes opening briefly.

"Lelouch!" Kallen yelled as she ran up to him and held him in his arms. She was convinced this was a dream but it felt so real. She didn't know what was going on but she wasn't about to complain.

"How are you Kallen?" Lelouch said happily. Pulling her closely.

"I'm fine but what's going on. The world saw you die and I was right there" Kallen wondered in disbelief.

"The collective consciousness owed me a favor for stopping my father. I asked that they give me a small window of time to visit the dreams of somebody I wanted to and I chose you" Lelouch replied.

Kallen found it shocking that Lelouch would chose her of all people to visit when there was Nunally or Suzaku or he could even haunt Ohgi/ However there was something else that was currently bothering her. Lelouch's crotch was pulsing underneath her and she picked that moment to remember that she was just wearing a pair of panties and was almost naked. "For a dead guy there's one part of you that's definitely alive." Kallen teased barely holding back her blush.

"Hey this is YOUR dream so whatever I'm packing is on you." Lelouch retorted causing Kallen's blush to fully form.

"Well since it's a dream can you do something for me" Kallen said bashfully as she left his embrace and moved a few steps away.

"What's that" Lelouch wondered but smiled as she got into a pose that he had many times as Zero with his hands across his eyes almost as though she was using his Geass. 'So Kallen wants to issue a command of her own huh' Lelouch thought to himself wondering what Kallen's order would be.

"I, Kallen Vi Britannia command you, Make love to me" Kallen said regally though she did so with a blush on her face. She wanted one final moment of passion with Lelouch, one last chance to show the man who made the world his enemy that she would stick by him.

Lelouch was stunned by Kallen's 'command' particularly the whole Kallen Vi Britannia part, but there was only one way to respond. "Yes, Your Highness" Lelouch smiled as Kallen walked back up to him.

 **LEMON START:**

Kallen walked back up to Lelouch and wrapped her arms around his waist before pulling him into a fierce kiss that Lelouch replied in turn. For almost a minute the pair clashed tongues and the most frightening part for Kallen was that Lelouch was dominating the kiss and after a minute she pulled away needing air.

'What the hell Lelouch, when did you become such a good kisser." Kallen exclaimed not expecting him to be so good.

Lelouch looked at her and smiled, "Blame Euphy and Milly for that" Lelouch said solemnly remembering his cousin Euphemia.

"Huh!" Kallen exclaimed not expecting that response. Thanks to Nunally she was aware of Euphemia's feelings for Lelouch but she didn't expect Milly to have feelings for him especially considering her friendship with Shirley.

"Milly was my childhood friend and it was believed that when I came of age I would marry her or Euphy. Sadly the war happened and even after her family took me in, Milly put her feelings to the side because she didn't want to be reminded of what could've been. It didn't help that Shirley was her best friend and she had a crush on me to" Lelouch revealed. "But that's a story for another day" Lelouch teased as he slowly began to strip. After all, he was fully dressed and Kallen was only in a pair of panties

"What kind of guy did I fall in love with!" Kallen exclaimed as Lelouch's body was revealed at last. Lelouch was surprisingly scrawny for a man who led a rebellion and the black boxers with white chess pieces were a fitting touch.

"The kind of guy who would turn the world into his enemy for the sake of a few people" a nearly naked Lelouch smiled as he pulled her into the air and placed her on the bed. Lelouch then proceeded to plant kisses all along Kallen's right side making her shudder with each movement.

"Did you learn that from Milly and Euphy too" Kallen shuddered as Lelouch's made his way down to her breasts. Lelouch was surprisingly good for a man who hid behind a mask and pushed everybody away. Kallen had to wonder how he was so skilled.

"Actually it was from some porn that Tamaki downloaded." Lelouch snickered remembering the time that Tamaki managed to download some porn from the internet onto the Black Knights servers.

"You gotta be kidding me?" Kallen said in disbelief.

"Nope. Todo went ballistic when he found out that he risked the safety of our servers because of it" Lelouch smirked as he towered over Kallen before licking her breasts with his tongue and fondling her pussy over her pink panties.

"So good!" Kallen moaned as Lelouch played her body like a fiddle giving her a rush unlike even the fiercest battle. This may have been a dream but Kallen didn't want to wake up.

"Anything for my queen" Lelouch said smoothly. Slowly but surely, Kallen was approaching her release and Lelouch was determined to give her an orgasm to remember.

"I'm cumming!" Kallen cried out happily as her panties were soaked with her love juices.

"What a wonderful sound." Lelouch smirked as he looked at his efforts.

"Oh shut up and fuck me Lelouch. I doubt you can hold back for much longer either." Kallen said bashfully.

"You're right I can't" Lelouch smiled as he took off his boxers to reveal his hardened 9 inch member.

"So big" Kallen exclaimed.

"Thank you and it's ready to make you feel incredible Kallen" Lelouch smiled as he pulled Kallen's pink panties off at last and revealed her glistening pussy.

"How embarrassing." Kallen pouted since her panties were soaked to the brim. The idea that she was so wet from just simple petting was humiliating but considering it was Lelouch it made it easier to bare.

"That's nothing Kallen and we're going to do much more embarrassing things real soon." Lelouch retorted before going over to his jacket and pulling out a purple and gold condom.

"What's that for" Kallen wondered since she was pretty sure this was a dream.

"I mean unless you want to tell your friends you got pregnant from a ghost we have to" Lelouch retorted.

"Fine fine" Kallen said reluctantly as she helped him put on the condom.

"There we go" Lelouch smiled.

"Be gentle Lelouch. This is my first time after all" Kallen said bashfully forgetting that this was a dream.

"Who are you and what have you done with Kallen Kozuki." Lelouch smiled as he lined himself up with her entrance.

"Shut UP!" Kallen moaned as Lelouch pierced her at last the small bit of blood coming from her body a sign that her virginity had been taken.

"I'll give you a second okay" Lelouch smiled knowing how difficult this period was even for somebody like Kallen this was a difficult moment. After a few minutes, Lelouch finally got his approval and slowly moved inside Kallen with slow precise strikes.

"So good Lelouch" Kallen moaned as her body slowly got used to the sensation of Lelouch being inside her.

"I'm glad you like it my queen" Lelouch smiled before grabbing her and flipping her into a doggystyle position so he could reach even deeper.

"YES!" Kallen yelled out since the new position made her feel even better.

"Oh but we're just getting started" Lelouch smirked as he grabbed onto her breasts and began fondling them as he moved inside her, Kallen's scream of approval making him want to work even harder.

"So good! So good!" Kallen yelled as Lelouch continued to pound her body. For ten more minutes the two teens could only think about how good the other felt and at last the time came for a release.

"Get ready Kallen I'm going to cum" Lelouch said happily.

"Alright but make it count" Kallen said happily. She really wanted to feel what it was like to have him creampie him but alas the condom would prevent that.

"I will" Lelouch smiled as he moved as quickly as he could in order to give Kallen the release she richly deserved.

"I'm cumming" Kallen yelled out as her body gave in for a second time to Lelouch's actions

"Me too" Lelouch replied as he sent his seed into the condom. It was bittersweet but he had no choice. After all, this wasn't really a dream and if Kallen realized what happened it could cause him a whole lot of problems.

"I love you Lelouch" Kallen said happily before collapsing on the bed.

"Me too Kallen me too" Lelouch replied before kissing her on the cheek one last time as he went to get rid of the condom and the rest of his seed making sure not to spill any on the floor.

 **LEMON END**

As Lelouch got dressed he felt a bit guilty as he looked back at Kallen whose eyes showed that their encounter had been a result of his second Geass on her. "I never imagined that you and I would have sex when C.C. came up with this plan" Lelouch whispered as he slowly left Kallen's apartment.

(Scene Skip)

"So are you happy now Lelouch." C.C. smirked as she called back to Lelouch from the front of the limo she was driving.

"Yes I am C.C. and thank you for coming up with this plan." Lelouch smiled. The plan to go visit Kallen was something that C.C. came up with a week ago and Lelouch had taken the steps to make it happen. One of which was having Jeremiah cancel her Geass since he needed it to make sure that their conversation went off without a hitch. The command he came up with was simple and boring 'I want you to pretend that you're dreaming and tell me how you feel about me.'.

"No problem. So did you guys have sex or what?" C.C smirked. Even if Lelouch couldn't see it C.C was well aware of Kallen's feelings for Lelouch. She actually made a bet with Jeremiah on whether or not the pair would have sex and provided the condom. Since he told Kallen to pretend it was a dream the wet panties would be explained away.

"Yes we did and I made sure that we didn't do anything that would tell Kallen that I was there." Lelouch groaned. Oh there were so many things that he could've done that night but since he didn't want Kallen to know he was alive he had to hold back a few of his more primal desires.

"Good and don't worry I'll help you get rid of any extra urges once we get home. I mean goodness knows I've been doing it for the last year and a half." C.C. taunted. It turns out that C.C's wish wasn't to die but to feel true love and Lelouch was providing that for her in their shared isolation. It's one of the reasons why she came up with this plan in the first place. Because she knew that Kallen loved him and that she missed him.

"Yeah yeah" Lelouch replied as he closed his eyes himself allowing a moment of peace.

That's it for the first one shot and I hope you guys liked it. In case it wasn't clear by this point. Lelouch used his Geass on Kallen after he said don't worry about that now. This was a tricky little one shot and it may not have come out perfectly but I liked it.

AN: Any future one-shots will be determined by me and me alone and if you don't like that too bad. I do things my way and that's how it will be and how it remains.


	2. The Emperor's New Scoop

The Emperor's New Scoop

I don't own Code Geass. Anything I use is property of its creators.

Rated T (with nudity)

After a public interview, Milly and Lelouch share a moment with one another in order to reflect on everything that happened.

(Pendragon Palace)

"And this was Milly Ashford live with Lelouch vi Britannia the 99th Emperor of the realm." Milly Ashford said with a smile on her face as she held her microphone in front of Lelouch in the middle of Pendragon. Thanks to her former friendship with Lelouch, Milly was able to secure the first interview with the new Emperor and naturally she took the chance. She was currently wearing a light blue long sleeved jacket that barely went below her large breasts and a yellow blouse with a red and white ribbon in front of it that showed off a healthy bit of cleavage along with a matching dress and black heels. It was her standard outfit for her news reports and this was no different. They were currently in the same room where he originally revealed himself to the world only a few days ago. There was nobody else in the room outside of Suzaku and the camera crew, which was intentionally done by Lelouch and Milly because of another aspect of the day a more private aspect.

"That was an excellent job Milly and this interview will really put you on the map" her cameraman said with a smile before turning everything off.

"Oh I didn't do a thing. I'm just lucky that our Emperor was willing to meet with little old me." Milly said bashfully though it wasn't luck at all. Lelouch got a hold of her personally and even suggested the idea to her.

Lelouch gave the camera crew a half smile but it was time for the real reason he invited Milly to the palace. "I'm glad I could help now do you mind doing a favor for me" Lelouch said with a smile as he removed the contact lenses that hid his Geass. **"Take everything back to the hotel and pretend that Milly came with you. Don't check on her until she comes to you herself tomorrow morning"** Lelouch ordered via his Geass.

"Yes my Lord" the whole camera crew said with red iris covering their eyes, the signs of Lelouch's Geass taking effect. The crew then took the microphone from Milly and got rid of the rest of her equipment before leaving the room so the only people left were the three former Ashford Academy students.

"Really Lelouch did you have to use Geass on them." Milly deadpanned. Outside of Suzaku C.C. and now of the Black Knights Milly was the only person aware of the true nature of his Geass and that he was Zero.

"Well of course because otherwise we couldn't have the real interview" Lelouch said with a half-smile.

"I see. So lead the way your majesty" Milly replied with a half-grin of her own.

"If you need me I'll be in my quarters" Suzaku replied knowing exactly what the pair was up to.

(Scene Skip)

A now naked Lelouch and Milly relaxed in his room after having sex but this was hardly their first time together, "It's nice to see that you haven't lost your touch in bed despite everything that's happened." Milly snickered.

"Spare me Milly. But it's time for you to answer some questions for me." Lelouch said sternly.

"Of course and you don't even need to use your Geass on me" Milly teased.

"How did you know I was Zero and how did you get your memories back after my father re-wrote everyone's memories?" Lelouch wondered. The day after he made his return as Zero, Milly confronted him with the knowledge that not only did she have her original memories but that she knew that he was Zero both now and before. If not for the shock of realizing that she knew everything and the subsequent kiss she planted on his lips he would've used his Geass on her and erased her memories. In hindsight it was a great move since the pair had sex that day and they would meet once a week to have sex again until he finally left with the Black knights. Admittedly their time together was a good distraction for Lelouch though he'd never admit it.

"One question and a time Lelouch and we'll start with you being Zero." Milly smirked.

"Alright" Lelouch replied helpless for once.

"To be honest I thought it might be you during the Lake Kawaguchi events but I wasn't able to confirm it until after Euphy announced the Special Zone" Milly revealed.

"Is that so" Lelouch said solemnly remembering the disaster that was the special zone and wondering how Milly figured it out from those two.

"That's right" Milly replied equally as upset at the reminder of their former friend and what happened to her. "As you're well aware, Shirley Nina and I were taken prisoner at Lake Kawaguchi, but just like you I was stunned that Cornelia hadn't done anything about it knowing. Of course when Euphy revealed herself I realized why Cornelia didn't do anything because we both know how important Euphy was to her. When you guys appeared to save us I was surprised because I never imagined that you would've gotten through. When I got home I checked all the news coverage and learned something shocking.

"And that would be" Lelouch deadpanned. He already realized his mistake already but he wanted to let Milly explain everything since she enjoyed this type of thing

"Euphy was never shown on any photos in the news, Cornelia would've naturally known about Euphy being there but there was no way for you to know that."

"That ditzy blonde act of yours always worked wonders for you Milly. I doubt anybody would've known that you were as smart as I was if not smarter" Lelouch teased before kissing her on the head. During their time at Ashford Milly acted like a ditzy dumb blonde whose only redeeming quality was her breasts, but only Lelouch was aware of how cunning and clever she was. It was actually her idea to use chess to start gaining funds for him before he got a hold of Geass.

"Oh shut it" Milly pouted.

"But wait, you said Euphy's actions confirmed it. How could it have taken you that long?" Lelouch said in disbelief. Euphy figured out who he was from Lake Kawaguchi so Milly should've been able to figure it out just as easily.

"Because I put it to the side after a certain somebody had to go and kill Shirley's dad and eventually use that power of yours to erase her memories because of some psychopath that fell in love with C.C." Milly reminded Lelouch bitterly. Of course she only learned about those details after their trysts began. Milly was a confidant in a way that nobody else was.

"Spare me" Lelouch deadpanned at the reminder of the horrific serious of events between him and Shirley after Narita. "Okay so Euphy announcing the special zone was what confirmed I was Zero. That one I don't get." Lelouch admitted.

"Because creating the special zone made no sense unless she knew that you in particular were Zero." Milly revealed causing Lelouch's eyes to widen.

"You keep forgetting that Euphy was in love with Suzaku. The only way they could ever be together was if the war ended." Lelouch reminded his confidant. The rumors about Suzaku and Euphy were already starting to grow and many believed that the special Zone was a way for Euphy to start pursuing a more public relationship with her knight. It actually made what happened at the special zone more horrifying.

"She was never truly in love with Suzaku, Lelouch. She simply used Suzaku as a proxy for you because she knew that you two could never be together after what happened with your family. Hell I bet the Special Zone was her attempt to try and rekindle your relationship in a more public manner. That's why she spoked directly to Zero." Milly deadpanned.

Lelouch was stunned by the reveal and admittedly it wasn't that surprising. It always struck him as odd that Euphy didn't' discuss his identity with anybody once she figured it out but now it made sense. "Okay so now that we've established how you learned about Zero, how did you learn about Geass and C.C" Lelouch stammered wanting to move away from his other major mistake.

"Ironically enough, I figured that out before I realized you were Zero?" Milly chuckled.

"How!" Lelouch exclaimed since that shouldn't have been possible.

"All those pizza's she ordered." Milly chuckled.

"You have to be kidding me" Lelouch said in disbelief. In truth he shouldn't have been surprised since he was always wary of somebody discovering her because of the pizza.

"Dead serious. I was curious why that pizza delivery guy came so much so I convinced him to give me the pizza's and make the delivery myself. I think you were in Kyushu at the time stopping that Sawasaki guy so I didn't have to worry about you finding out. I had her tell me who she was and about her connection to you and that's when I learned about Geass."

Lelouch twitched mightily since that meant that she was aware of him during the first battle of Japan. "Good grief so between that and Euphy's announcement soon after everything made sense."

"Uh huh then everything went horribly wrong. You were forced to kill Euphy and then the rest is history." Milly said solemnly.

"I'm guessing C.C somehow found you and cancelled my father's Geass while I was acting as Julius Kingsley" Lelouch groaned remembering that before he went back to school his father had him do his dirty work for a little bit.

"That's right and when you came back I was ready to help you in my own way." Milly smiled.

"I see" Lelouch said calmly. It seemed he owed C.C far more than he realized. He would never admit it but he found it odd that everyone came back to Ashford like that since the Emperor only erased their memories of him.

"So what are you going to do now that you're Emperor Lelouch?" Milly wondered but when she noticed that Lelouch hesitated she got angry. "Lelouch you better tell me what you're planning or I'll release some of the funnier photos of you from our time in the council." Milly threatened.

"You wouldn't dare." Lelouch growled knowing that she could ruin him easily with some of the photos she had of their time as Ashford.

"Considering how many secrets I've kept for you over the years you OWE me an explanation." Milly said sternly.

"Fine" Lelouch groaned before he explained the Zero Requiem. Needless to say Milly was furious.

"You're an idiot you know that" Milly admonished.

"It's a perfectly logical idea. I become the enemy of the world and focus all the world's rage and hatred on me. Then once Suzaku kills me the world can finally know peace. Plus Suzaku will protect the world as Zero." Lelouch explained.

"Please don't tell me this is some stupid means of atonement for what happened with Euphy Shirley and Nunally?" Milly grunted.

"It's not" Lelouch tried to say but Milly interrupted.

"If you want to truly atone for what happened with those three then you need to become peaceful. You need to work with everyone else." Milly said calmly.

"I'll consider it" Lelouch smiled before kissing her on the cheek one more time and letting her go to sleep in his bed in his arms. Since his mother's death there were only three people in his life that he could truly claim he cared about though Milly was a very close number Four. Princess Euphemia Shirley and finally his sister Nunally. All three were killed because of Geass directly or indirectly. He was forced to kill Euphemia when he accidentally used his Geass and ordered her. Shirley was killed by Rolo, but he killed her because she realized that she knew the truth about Nunally and he feared being replaced. The greatest tragedy of the group was his little sister Nunally. Suzaku would never admit it, but Lelouch was no fool and the only reason he fired F.L.I.E.J.A in the first place was because of the Geass Lelouch put on him activated during his battle with Kallen. Geass had taken so many innocent lives and just as many guilty lives and with his death the power of the Kings would be all but extinguished. C.C was the only person left who could give out Geass and he was certain she wouldn't do it. With Geass gone from the world and Suzaku watching over everything as Zero the world would know true peace at last. 'As I said many times. The only ones who should kill are those who are prepared to be killed.' Lelouch thought to himself before finally falling asleep.

That's it for this little one shot and I hope you guys enjoyed it


	3. Their Resolve

Their Resolve

I don't own Code Geass. Anything I use is property of its creators.

Rated M

Suzaku x Nina

With the Third Battle for Japan on the Horizon Suzaku reflects on how he got to this point with a very unlikely source.

(Hotel)

A naked Suzaku Kururugi woke up and made his way over to the shower in order to wash his face knowing that today was the day that it would all change, "Lelouch, today we settle this once and for all" Suzaku muttered as he prepared himself for the battle later today. The Black Knights were on the way and he knew that he would once again be up against his oldest friend Lelouch Vi Britannia.

"Is everything alright Suzaku" a female voice said before wrapping her arms around the young man. If you asked anybody who knew Suzaku if he had a lover they'd say absolutely. Their first guess would be Cecile Croomy who worked with him on the Lancelot. Their other guess would be his fellow Knight of the Round Anya Alstreim, the pair were surprisingly close considering her timid nature. Those people would be wrong.

"I'm fine Nina, I'm just nervous." Suzaku smiled as he turned around to kiss the young verdette on the lips. Ask anybody who knew the pair and the LAST person that anybody would suspect Suzaku to date would be Nina Einstein. After all Nina was a well-known xenophobe and for her to be with Suzaku was a shock.

"Of course. Today's the day we take revenge at last" Nina smiled.

'Revenge huh' Suzaku thought to himself as he thought back to how this bizarre relationship began.

 _Flashback_

"As you've no doubt heard I'll be joining the Knights of the Round as of today." Suzaku said calmly dressed in the white uniform he normally sported as the pilot of the Lancelot. The person he was addressing was Schneizel el Britannia, the older brother of his best friend Lelouch and the Prime Minister of Japan. Schneizel had corn-silk blonde hair that fell across his neck and cold violet eyes. Because he was sitting on you only saw part of his infamous purple tunic with black and gold accents.

"Yes I have. I heard it was for capturing Zero for father." Schneizel replied with an odd expression on his face. Next to him was his assistant whose name Suzaku never remembered a man with rose colored hair and blue eyes.

"That's correct and before you ask Prince Schneizel the Emperor has ordered that I not reveal Zero's identity." Suzaku said bashfully knowing his boss very well. The fact that it was the young brother of the man in front of him and one that was presumed dead it would be a horrible look for the empire and one that would cause many questions for the Emperor and none of them good.

Schneizel looked at him with disappointment but understood, "Very well but before you go I'd like to ask you one more favor" Schneizel said with a smile on his face.

"Of course" Suzaku replied sternly. He owed Schneizel a great debt and he always intended to repay it.

"I've found a new assistant for Lloyd and because of your connection to her and Lloyd's horrible ability to associate with others I want you to show her around."

"Of course Prince Schneizel it's the least I could do." Suzaku replied calmly.

"Kanon please bring her in" Schneizel asked the man next to him.

"Of course" the man replied before bringing in somebody that surprised Suzaku.

"Nina!" Suzaku exclaimed not expecting this at all.

 _Flashback end_

"That's right. Today we take revenge for Princess Euphemia" Nina said with a glaze in her eyes that Suzaku found both beautiful and horrifying at the same time. During the first battle for Japan, Nina activated a device that even Lloyd was terrified by in order to kill Zero and take revenge for the death of Princess Euphemia during the special zone. At the time he assumed that it was because Euphy saved her during the hotel jacking and Nina simply admired Euphy for her bravery. He would later find out just how deep those feelings went.

 _Flashback_

"So I'm back huh" Suzaku groaned as he went into his old base for his latest mission, spying on Camelot for the Emperor and determining if Schneizel would betray him just like Lelouch did. It was the first major mission that he got from the Emperor since Lelouch's capture, the Emperor likely trying to get a good read on the young man. Luckily for him, Lloyd trusted him enough to give him a key to the base and now here he was sneaking into the base late at night trying to see what his old boss was doing. Even though many said Lloyd was married to machines, he didn't spend all his time at the base and Suzaku was going to take advantage of it. Walking through the base he made his way towards Lloyd's office hoping to at least see what the eccentric man was planning, at least that what he originally planned to do until he heard a voice moan.

"Princess" the voice moaned out.

"What the heck" Suzaku thought to himself as he went towards the voice.

"Princess" the voice cried out again. This time the voice was clearer and using some stealth tricks that Todou taught him he made his way closer to the source.

"Princess Euphemia" the voice cried out once more and this time he knew who it was and what the person was doing.

'You gotta be kidding me" Suzaku whispered in disbelief as he watched the verdette masturbate on a desk to a photo of Princess Euphemia. True he spent many a night thinking about Euphy even now, though he wouldn't tell a soul, but to think that Nina felt the same way was a shock.

"Princess Euphemia please don't stop" Nina moaned out.

'Woah' Suzaku thought to himself as he imagined the verdette Nina and Euphy naked and playing with each other. Putting those thoughts aside Suzaku steeled himself and opened the door with an expression fitting that of his old friend.

"Hello Nina" Suzaku said with a devious smile as he looked at the verdette with a hand in her panties and her upper body fully exposed.

"S-S-S-Suzaku! What are you doing here?" Nina exclaimed aware of her lack of dress and that she was unable to hide herself.

"We can talk about what I'm doing later. How about we talk about what you were doing." Suzaku smirked in a way that would make Lelouch proud.

"Umm… well…." Nina said bashfully. Thanks to Cecil she was aware that Suzaku and her beloved Princess were involved with one another, so this was as humiliating.

"I won't tell anybody but I want you to continue" Suzaku said coolly.

"Huh" Nina said in disbelief her face blushing slightly.

"You clearly love Euphy and me, well I miss her too" Suzaku smiled as he walked towards the verdette.

"Suza-" Nina started to say before Suzaku put his finger on her lips.

"Just keep doing what you're doing Nina and maybe… maybe I can help you" Suzaku smiled. This kind of seduction wasn't his style but he knew that he wouldn't get a better ally to spy on his old boss. 

_Flashback end_

"Suzaku keep moving" Nina cried out as the shower water poured down their bodies and Suzaku hammered Nina from behind. When she was 13 she was raped by a Japanese man who was clearly drunk when she was walking her dog late at night. Her house at the time was right near the border of the settlement and the ghetto and that area was dangerous but that night she couldn't sleep and she figured it was harmless. The fact that it was an eleven that had her crying in pleasure instead of pain was rather ironic to the former xenophobe and admitting as much to Suzaku after their first time together was very soothing. She also revealed, that she fell for Euphemia because she believed that the 11 soldiers would've raped her just as the drunk did those many years ago and then tossed her broken body to her death. She hero worshipped the Princess for the bravery that she showed and that worship led to love.

"Here we go Nina" Suzaku replied with his hands on her hips pounding her. In a backwards way it was his relationship with Nina that helped him get over Euphie's death at least until Zero came back and it spurned both of them back into a very dark place. It took everything he had to stop Nina from killing Zero back in the Chinese Federation and even he would admit that he was a little rougher on her than usual the night before the Tianzi's wedding because both were angry at the man; Nina because the object of her revenge wasn't dead as she had been led to believe and Suzaku because he was almost certain that his best friend Lelouch was back under the mask.

(Scene Skip)

"You want me to use the F.L.E.I.J.A" Suzaku gasped realizing that Nina had mounted the F.L.E.I.J.A warhead on his Lancelot. The F.L.E.I.J.A was Nina's ultimate creation and something she came onto by chance when working on a separate project. Princess Euphemia's death spurned her into making the once peaceful project into a weapon. Although it failed during the Black Rebellion, that warhead and her devotion to Euphy was the reason why Schneizel brought her in after Suzaku's departure.

"You're the best choice Suzaku." Nina said in a cheerful voice that hid the malice that was no doubt filling her body knowing that Zero was on the way. In an ironic way, she was right about Suzaku because he was the architect of Japan's demise twice already. First he killed his father in order to force Japan's surrender in the original invasion and then he was the one who captured Zero and brought him before the Emperor. This time, he held the weapon that could not only destroy Tokyo, but end the UFN and with it any resistance to Britannia's rule.

"I know but" Suzaku said nervously before Nina wrapped her arms around him. Luckily for them nobody was around because their relationship was a secret.

"Suzaku it has to be you. You're the one that the Black Knights will target. You are the one that Zero must stop. You are a Knight of the Round but you are also a Japanese man who loved his country." Nina said with a sweet voice like a siren. Suzaku was about to reply but they were interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Am I interrupting" Lloyd smirked as he walked in on the pair along with a slightly blushing Cecile Croomy. Lloyd knew about the pair and knew that Suzaku was watching him for the Emperor but he allowed it because he knew that the pair needed each other. Suzaku and Nina were both jaded people and both were aware of the dark side of the world.

"No I was just calming Suzaku down before the big battle" Nina said calmly. It was a bit embarrassing to be seen hugging him but considering Lloyd appeared to be oblivious to human emotions they weren't worried.

Lloyd looked up and noticed the powerful device strapped to the Lancelot and smiled in a way that hid his concern, "Suzaku do you remember when I asked you why you were a soldier despite hating violence." Lloyd mused.

"Yes I do. I told you that I'm a soldier to prevent further violence." Suzaku replied.

"Then let me warn you of something right now. The weapon in front of you is a monster like nothing the world has ever seen. If you fire it people will die, in fact many people will die. It will be a massacre that makes what happened at the special zone seems like child's play." Lloyd said coldly knowing how the pair felt about the famous incident.

"Lloyd" Cecile admonished. It was a cruel thing to do and her boss knew it. Cecile was one of the few people aware of just how intelligent Lloyd was and she knew that her boss was being particularly cruel.

Lloyd's expression turned serious for a moment shocking the whole group, "That's enough Cecile because this is not the time to coddle him. I've allowed him to get away with his way of thinking because of the Lancelot but this is different." Lloyd lectured.

"Lloyd" Suzaku said in disbelief not knowing this side of his boss.

"If you use this weapon the world will change for the worse and you two will be synonymous with destruction like nothing the world has ever seen."

'I know" Suzaku replied aware of the same thing.

"Oh" Lloyd wondered.

"Nina was right for many reasons but here is the main one. I won't use the F.L.E.I.J.A unless I have to because I know the type of damage it can do. Because of my situation I'm the only one who will truly care about Japan's fate and that's why Nina is giving me this weapon" Suzaku replied.

"I see" Lloyd replied with a rare smile that almost unnerved the pair.

"Suzaku" Nina said in disbelief not expecting this at all.

"If I can end things peacefully I will, but if I must fire the F.L.E.I.J.A I will do so also." Suzaku replied. It was his resolve and Nina's resolve and in many ways the F.L.E.I.J.A was the final step to a long evolution. From the moment he first took the Lancelot key from Lloyd he knew that he could change the world. Now he finally had the means to do it and it came from a source that he never expected.

"Good luck" Nina smiled as she sent Suzaku away. She was the shy one. Among the student council most of the members were obvious to Ashford Academy. Lelouch and Milly were the faces of the council, strong leaders who were as impressive as they were mysterious. Shirley and Kallen were two beauties who were only surpassed in beauty by the president. Rivalz was a friendly guy who anybody could get along with. Then there was her, the bookworm who everyone wondered about and nobody really cared about. Now she had evolved become the person she wanted to be and it was thanks to the man she sent away. Their shared love for the late Princess and hatred for Zero spurned them to become greater than either could on their own. The F.L.E.I.J.A was their resolve and now it was time to see just how far it would go.

Unfortunately for them, Lloyd was right about just how horrible the F.L.E.I.J.A really was. Suzaku's resolve was destroyed from a Geass given to him by his former friend and the warhead was unleashed. As the damage from the warhead was revealed the pacifist and the verdette cried in horror at what they had done. The most ironic part about all the destruction, was that it was done in the name of a person who made both realize just how beautiful the world was.


End file.
